


Oh What a Beautiful Voice

by Awesomepie3221



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: M/M, MLP song is in here, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets Michael to sing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh What a Beautiful Voice

Michael softly sung in the shower, rubbing the shampoo in his wild red hair.  
  
“What’s this?” Gavin whispered to himself as he passed the bathroom in their apartment. He heard Michael’s voice.  
  
“Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!  
Let’s finish our holiday cheer  
Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up! _”_ Michael sung.  
  
“Is that Michael singing?” Gavin pressed his ear to the door.  
  
“Bringing home the southern birds,  
A pegasus’ job begins  
In clearing all the gloomy skies,” Michael sang, a bit less quiet this time. He stuck his head under the running water and scrubbed all the shampoo out of his hair.  
  
“He can sing,” Gavin complimented quietly. Gavin listened for a few moments more then walked over to where he was going to.  
  
—-  
  
“Hey, Michael,” Gavin started, “think you can sing for me?” Gavin asked as they sat down in their dining room for dinner.  
  
“What? Where’d that come from?” Michael asked, panicked.

“Well,” Gavin cleared his throat, “I heard you singing in the shower, and you can sing very good.”  
  
“No I can’t, and why the fuck where you snooping on me while I was taking a fucking shower?”  
  
“I wasn’t snooping, I just happened to pass the bathroom and heard you sing,” Gavin said in his defense.  
  
“Of course you weren’t,” Michael said while rolling his eyes.

 

“It’s true, you doughnut! Why can’t I hear you sing anyway?”  
  
“Because I can’t sing,” Michael promptly said.  
  
“You can, Mi-Cool, I’ve never heard someone sing as good as you,” Gavin urged him on.  
  
“Shut the fuck up, do you not listen to music?”  
  
“Those are just enhanced, they aren’t the real stuff,” Gavin explained.  
  
“Still, I will not sing for you.”  
  
“Please?” Gavin begged.  
  
“No,” Michael said with a stubborn voice.

“Why not?”

 

“Because I can’t fucking sing.”  
  
“But you can! You’re voice is absolutely beautiful! And besides, I’m your husband, Michael, I don’t think you should be scared to sing to me.”  
  
“I’m not scared I’m just… Okay, I’m scared.,” Michael said with defeat in his voice.  
  
“You shouldn’t be. Even if it was horrible, I wouldn’t make fun of it, that would be wrong and rude.”  
  
“Well yeah, of course it fucking is. Even _I_ wouldn’t do that and I’m an asshole.”  
  
“Yeah, but your _my_ asshole, Michael. Now, will you _please_ sing for me?”  
  
Michael sighed, “Yeah, sure.” Michael took a deep breath and started to sing,

 

“The time has come to welcome Spring  
And all things warm and green,  
But it’s also time to say goodbye:  
It’s Winter we must clean.  
How can I help? I’m new, you see.  
What does everypony do?  
How do I fit in without magic?  
I haven’t got a clue!” Michael finished, taking a deep breath. He stared at Gavin who had his mouth open, “Gavin?” He waved his hand in front of Gavin until Gavin snapped out of his shock and stuttered muttering some words.  
  


“What?”  
  


“I just… Wow… You are an _absolutely_ amazing singer, Michael.. Just _wow_.”  
  
“Yeah, right.”  
  
“It’s true!”  
  
“Come here, Gavin,” Michael waved to come sit on his lap. Gavin scurried over. “Do you truly mean it?” 

“Of course I do!” Michael simply chuckled and gave Gavin a kiss on the nose, shooing him back to his seat.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is imthemavintoyourdestiel is you would like to follow!


End file.
